deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Po vs King K. Rool
Description This is Bobawins What-if Death Battle Season 1 Episode 9 Interlude Wiz: Kung Fu Panda 3 is out, so you know what that means! Boomstick: What? Wiz: *Sigh* Boomstick, you have a script. Boomstick: Oh right! We're putting Po against his reptilian mirror in an awesome bloodbath! Wiz: That's right! The battle of the carbs! Boomstick: He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win a death battle! Po Wiz: Our story starts with a baby panda who was left by his parents when their village was attacked, and was set off in a basket. Boomstick: This basket was later found by a duck who owned a restaurant, and later raised Po as his own son. Wiz: Fast forward a few years, when Po is an adult, he is a complete fanatic of the Furious Five, a team of kung fu masters, and that day they were choosing the dragon warrior, and Po went all the way up to the temple to see who it was going to be. Boomstick: But unfortunately for Po, there wasn't an easy way in the temple. Yes. I'm talking stairs. Wiz: On top of that, he had to carry a cart of noodles to sell all the way up! Boomstick: Oh the horror! Wiz: And the worst part is... he doesn't make it in time. Boomstick: Poor Po. All he wanted was to see who the dragon warrior was... Wiz: But what Po didn't know was that HE was the Dragon Warrior the whole time! Boomstick: WHAAAA? Wiz: Yeah, I know. Spooky. Boomstick: But how? He's just a fucking Panda! Wiz: That's what Shifu said. Boomstick: Really? They said fuck in a kids movie? Wiz: ... Okay... the point is that master Oogway saw potential in Po. Boomstick: For your info, Oogway is pretty much a Ninja Turtle who's older, wiser, and doesn't live in the sewers. And he was Shifu's boss in a way. Wiz: And that small vision that Oogway had changed Po's life as a whole. Boomstick: Which leads us to Po's Feats and Fighting skills. Wiz: Po uses a completely unique fighting style called Panda Style, which basically consists of his belly and his ass. Together they combine and create Panda Style. Boomstick: He normally improvises during fights as shown during his brawl with Tai Lung, he likes to use his surroundings during battle. Wiz: Po also doesn't have a very hard time resisting attacks as he can just use his fat body to absorb punches. Boomstick: He had even survived a nearly direct hit from one of Tang Shen's largest cannons which is known to kill very powerful Kung Fu Masters. Wiz: Po is a Panda that can pack a punch. King K. Rool Pre-Fight FIGHT!!! Conclusion Next Time Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Ratman132 Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Good vs Evil themed Death Battles Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:"Heavyweight" Themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:'Nintendo vs Dreamworks' Themed Death Battles Category:East themed Death Battles Category:Protagonist vs Antagonist themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Creature themed Death Battles